staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5502 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5502); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Znalezisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Grzeczność; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 15; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Białoruś - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Mam przepis na...; magazyn; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 6 Przypływy zmian (Wild China) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Plebania - odc. 1751; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2139 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Lubię to!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5503 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5503); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1752; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2140 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2253; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy próbuje się ukryć, odc. 12 (Timmy Tries To Hide); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Pacyfik - odc. 5/10 (The Pacific - ep. 5) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rezydencja - odc. 15 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kulisy kampanii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Pomysł na przemysł; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:10 Licencja na film - Tajemne życie drugich żon (Secret Lives of Second Wives) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:George Mendeluk; wyk.:Andrea Roth, Brian McNamara, Ryan McDonell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pacyfik - odc. 5/10 (The Pacific - ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Namiętność (Don't Move aka Non ti muovere); dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania (2004); reż.:Sergio Castellito; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Sergio Castellito, Claudia Gerini; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sekcja 998 - Basen, odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 80; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 279 Młoda starość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 42 (235) Próba sił; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 632 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 855; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Młyn na nowo; reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 633 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Afera Thomasa Crowna (Thomas Crown Affair, The) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo, Faye Dunaway; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 18/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 918); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 138 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 6 "Office Politics"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Młode wilki 1/2; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Krzysztof Antkowiak, Anna Mucha, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Jerzy Molga, Marcin Sosnowski, Jan Nowicki, Alex Murphy, Paweł Deląg, Zbigniew Suszyński, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 17; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polska bez fikcji - Młyn na nowo; reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Krajobraz 17:30 Teleskop 17:40 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium 17:45 Magazyn targowy 18:00 Teleskop gospodarczy 18:30 Teleskop 19:00 Telekurier 19:25 Reportaż TVP Poznań 19:40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:13 Pokojówki i służące kontra pracodawcy (Maids and Bosses/Emleades y Patrones); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Panama (2010); reż.:Abner Benaim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:08 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:44 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:56 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:37 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:55 Za kulisami PRL - Piłka nozna lat 70 - tych - odc. 25; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:07 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (11) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (29) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (25, 26) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (322) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (28) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (48) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (340) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (89) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu 2 (28) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (1) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1360) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (90) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (341) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (209) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1361) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (90) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (371) - serial komediowy 20.35 Atrakcyjny pozna panią... - komedia, Polska 2004 22.50 Wieczny student 3 - komedia, USA 2009 01.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (49) - serial komediowy 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (145) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1487) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (231, 232) - serial komediowy 12.40 Dr House (17) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (605) - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (146) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1488) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 22.30 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny, Francja/USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 00.35 Taniec z gwiazdami 13 - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 28, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 96, Meksyk 2006 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 26, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 85, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 10, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 27, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 31, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 11, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 27, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 64, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 33, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 28, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 86, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Strażnik czasu - thriller sf, USA, Japonia 1994 22:05 Potwór - horror komediowy, Korea Południowa 2006 0:35 Kłopoty z facetami - komedia romantyczna, USA 1992 2:40 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:50 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:40 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4.40 W roli głównej - Dariusz Michalczewski 5.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 6.10 B jak Brzydula - telenowela 7.10 Kuba Wojewódzki 8.10 Ostry dyżur - serial 9.10 Czerwony Orzeł - serial 10.20 Punkt krytyczny - serial 11.20 Mango - Telezakupy 12.55 Usta Usta - serial 13.55 Kuba Wojewódzki 14.55 Czerwony Orzeł - serial 16.05 Ostry dyżur - serial 17.05 Przyjaciele - serial 18.05 Usta Usta - serial 19.05 Punkt krytyczny - serial 20.00 Selena - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 22.30 Bez śladu - seriall 23.30 Wielka heca Bowfingera - komedia, USA 1999 1.30 Arkana Magii 3.35 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 7; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Szansa na Sukces - Wysocki Maleńczuka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 52; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Paziowie - odc.4; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 453 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1740; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 278* Donos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (70); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ludzkie sprawy - . 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Szczęśliwa 13 - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kultura, głupcze (5); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1740; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 7 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 17/20 - Żniwa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Trędowata - txt - str.777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 453 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kulisy kampanii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Pomysł na przemysł; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1740; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 17/20 - Żniwa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 47 - Tajemnicze śledztwo; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 453; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kulisy kampanii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Pomysł na przemysł - Pomysł na przemysł 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Zestrzelony nad Czechosłowacją; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Eurosport 8.30 Sporty Motorowe. GTA Droga do Dubaju 8.45 Wyścigi samochodowe. World Series by Renault, Barcelona 9.15 Watts 9.30 Piłka nożna. Euro 2012 - Równe szanse 10.30 Piłka nożna. Euro 2012, Eliminacje 14.00 Tenis. Turniej WTA, Austria 19.45 Piłka nożna. Euro 2012 Flesz 20.00 Wednesday Selection 20.05 Jeździectwo. Nations Cup Series 21.05 Magazyn Riders Club 21.10 Golf. Turniej z cyklu US PGA 22.10 Golf Club 22.15 Żeglarstwo. Extreme Sailing Series, Boston 22.45 Yacht Club 23.00 Szermierka. MŚ 1.00 Magazyn. Eurosport Confidential 1.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 6.00 Toy Story 3 - film anim. 7.40 Na planie 8.10 Tango imigrantów - komedia 9.45 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika - fantasy 11.35 Sklepik z horrorami - komedia 13.10 Intrygant - komedia kryminalna 15.00 Atramentowe serce - familijny 16.45 Sześć żon i jeden pogrzeb - komedia 18.25 Zaplątani - film anim. 20.10 Hellboy: Złota armia - film akcji 22.10 Czysta krew IV - serial 23.05 Camino - dramat 1.25 Sekretne okno - thriller 3.00 Przemytnik - film kryminalny 4.30 Ogrodnik z Edenu - komediodramat TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:20 Kalejdoskop młodych 08:50 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM w Toruniu 09:00 Program dla dzieci 09:15 Savoir vivre 09:30 Polski punkt widzenia 10:15 Wspomnienia z Wilna prof. Ryszarda Natusiewicza 10:30 Audiencja generalna Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI 12:00 Rozmowy niedok. 14:30 Rozmowy niedok. 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Refleksje o. Leo Clifforda 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 18:00 Modlitwa ,,Anioł Pański” 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedok. 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia - wydanie główne 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 Felieton z cyklu „Myśląc Ojczyzna” 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Świat w obrazach 22:10 Reportaż 22:40 Muzyczne chwile 23:00 Informacje dnia 00:00 Po stronie prawdy 01:00 Modlitwa ,,Anioł Pański” 01:05 Informacje dnia 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 03:00 Inform acje dnia 03:20 M odlitw a różańcowa 03:50 Felieton z cyklu „Myśląc Ojczyzna” 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia 05:00 Świat w obrazach 05:10 Audiencja ogólna Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI BBC World News 03.00 Newsday 03.30 Asia Business Report 03.45 Sport Today 04.00 Newsday 04.30 Asia Business Report 04.45 Sport Today 05.00 Newsday 05.30 HARDtalk 06.00 BBC World News 06.30 World Business Report 06.45 BBC World News 07.00 BBC World News 07.30 World Business Report 07.45 BBC World News 08.00 BBC World News 08.30 World Business Report 08.45 Sport Today 09.00 BBC World News 09.30 World Business Report 09.45 Sport Today 10.00 BBC World News 10.30 HARDtalk 11.00 BBC World News 11.30 World Business Report 11.45 Sport Today 12.00 BBC World News 12.30 World Business Report 12.45 Sport Today 13.00 GMT with George Alagiah 14.00 BBC World News 14.30 World Business Report 14.45 Sport Today 15.00 Impact with Mishal Husain 16.30 World Business Report 16.45 Sport Today 17.00 BBC World News 17.30 World Business Report 17.45 Sport Today 18.00 The Hub with Nik Gowing 19.30 World Business Report 19.45 Sport Today 20.00 World News Today with Zeinab Badawi 21.30 World Business Report 21.45 Sport Today 22.00 BBC World News America 22.30 HARDtalk 23.00 BBC World News 23.30 World Business Report 23.45 Sport Today 00.00 BBC World News America 00.30 Asia Business Report 00.45 Sport Today 01.00 BBC World News 01.30 Asia Business Report 01.45 Sport Today 02.00 Newsday 02.30 Asia Business Report 02.45 Sport Today Rossija 24 05.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 05.10. Ekonomia 05.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 05.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 05.33 NEWS. Wywiady 05.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 05.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 06.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 06.10. Ekonomia 06.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 06.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 06.33 NEWS. Wywiad 06.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 06.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 07.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 07.10. Ekonomia 07.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Lokalizacja 07,30 Vesti.Region.Voronezh 07,42 NEWS Woroneż - 08,00 NEWS. Czas na 08.10. Ekonomia 08.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 08.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 08.33 NEWS. Wywiad 08.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 08.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 09.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 09.10. Ekonomia 09.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 09.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 09.33 NEWS. Wywiad 09.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 09.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 10.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 10.10 NEWS. Ekonomia 10.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 10.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 10.33 NEWS. Wywiady 10.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 10.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 11.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 11.10. Ekonomia 11.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 11.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 11.33 NEWS. Wywiady 11.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 11.40. Teraz. Region 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 12.10. Ekonomia 12.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 12.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 12.33 NEWS. Wywiady 12.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 12.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 12.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 13.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 13.10. Ekonomia 13.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 13.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 13.33 NEWS. Wywiady 13.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 13.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 13.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 14.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 14,10 NEWS. Ekonomia 14.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 14.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównych 14.33 NEWS. Wywiady 14.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 14.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 14.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 15.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 15.10. Ekonomia 15.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 15.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównych 15.33 NEWS. Wywiady 15.38 ВЕСТИ. Спорт 15.40 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас. Регион 15.52 ВЕСТИ. Культура 16.00 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас 16.10 ВЕСТИ. Экономика 16.15 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас. Регион 16.30 ВЕСТИ. Коротко о главном 16.33 ВЕСТИ. Интервью 16.38 ВЕСТИ. Спорт 16.40 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас. Регион 16.52 ВЕСТИ. Культура 17.00 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас 17.10 ВЕСТИ. Экономика 17.15 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас. Регион 17.30 ВЕСТИ. Коротко о главном 17.33 ВЕСТИ. Интервью 17.38 ВЕСТИ. Спорт 17.40 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас. Регион 17.52 ВЕСТИ. Культура 18.00 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас 18.10 ВЕСТИ. Экономика 18.15 ВЕСТИ. Сейчас. Регион 18.30 ВЕСТИ. Коротко о главном 18.33 AKTUALNOŚCI. Wywiad 18.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 18.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 18.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 19.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 19.10. Ekonomia 19.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Lokalizacja 19,30 BUSINESS business pro - Voronezh 19,42 NEWS - Voronezh 20.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 20.10 Ekonomia 20.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 20.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 20.33 NEWS. Wywiad 20.38 NOWOŚCI. Sporty 20.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 20.52 NOWOŚCI. Kultura 21.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Mamy teraz 21.10. Ekonomia 21.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 21.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 21.33 NEWS. Wywiad 21.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 21.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 21.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 22.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 22.10. Ekonomia 22.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 22.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównym 22,33 NOWOŚCI. Wywiad 22,38 WIADOMOŚCI. Sporty 22.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 22.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 23.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jesteśmy teraz 23.10. Ekonomia 23.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 23.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 23.33 NEWS. Wywiad 23,38 WIADOMOŚCI. Sport 23.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 23.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 00.00 NOWOŚCI. Teraz jest 00:10. Ekonomia 00.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 00.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 00.33 NEWS. Wywiad 00.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 00.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 00.52 NOWOŚCI. Kultura 01.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 01.10. NEWS. Ekonomia 01.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Lokalizacja 01.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 01.33 NEWS. Wywiad 01.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 01.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 01.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 02.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 02.10. NEWS. Ekonomia 02.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 02.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównym 02.33 NEWS. Wywiad 02.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 02.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 02.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 03.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 03:10. Ekonomia 03.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 03.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 03.33 NEWS. Wywiad 03.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 03.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 03.52 NOWOŚCI. Kultura 04.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 04:10. Ekonomia 04.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 04.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 04.33 NEWS. Wywiad 04.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 04.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 04.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura Euronews 03,00 wiadomości, biznes, sport, high-tech pytaniu spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 03,30 aktualności , biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech pytanie , spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 04.00 wiadomości, biznes, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 04,30 wiadomości, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 05.00 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, Kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 05.30 wiadomości, biznes, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 06.00 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech, spotkanie, kwestia Le Mag, Cinema 06.15 wiadomości, Sport, high-tech, spotkanie, kwestia Le Mage, kino, Terra Viva, bez komentarza, pogoda 06.30 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech, spotkanie, emisja Le Mage, Cinema 06.45 Novos trójnik, sport, high-tech, Le Mag, kino, muzyka, bez komentarza, pogoda 07.00 aktualności, biznes, rynki, sport, high-tech, rendez-vous, pytanie, Le Mage, kino 07.15 Wiadomości, Sport, high-tech, spotkanie, kwestia Le Mage, kina, bez komentarza, pogoda 07.30 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport 07.45 Wiadomości, Sport, high-tech, spotkanie, kwestia Le Mage, kino, no comment pogoda 08,00 wiadomości, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech, spotkanie, kwestia Le Mage, Cinema 08.15 wiadomości, Sport, high-tech, spotkanie, kwestia Le Mage, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 08.30 aktualności, biznes, rynki, sport, high-tech, Spotkanie, emisja Le Mage, Cinema 08,45 aktualności, sport, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 09.00 wiadomości, biznes, sport, targi, high-tech, Spotkanie, GP osy, Le Mag, Kino 09,15 aktualności, sport, space, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 09,30 wiadomości, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech, spotkanie, kwestia Le Mage, Cinema 09.45 Wiadomości, Sport, high-tech, spotkanie, wydanie Le Mage, kina, bez komentarza, pogoda 10.00 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech, spotkanie, pytanie, Futuris, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 10.30 wiadomości, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 11.00 aktualności, targi, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 11.30 aktualności, rynki, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Europejczycy, bez komentarza, pogoda jest 12.00 Nowo STI, rynki, sport, high-tech pytanie, Spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 12.30 Wiadomości, rynki, sport, high-tech pytanie, Spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 13.00 aktualności, targi, sport, high-tech pytanie, Rendezvous, Terra Viva Le Mag, kino, bez komentarze, pogoda 13.30 aktualności, targi, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, reporter, bez komentarza, pogoda 14.00 aktualności, biznes, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 14.30 Aktualności, biznes rynki, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Europejczycy, wywiady, bez komentarza, pogoda 15.00 aktualności, biznes, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Terra Viva Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, etc. rok 15,30 wiadomości, biznes, rynek, high-tech reporter, bez komentarza, pogoda 16,00 wiadomości, biznes, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 16.30 aktualności, biznes, rynek, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Futuris, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 17,00 wiadomości, biznes, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Terra Viva Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 17.30 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Europejczycy, bez komentarza, pogoda 18.00 Aktualności biznes, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, przestrzeń, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 18.30 wiadomości, biznes, sport, targi, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Le Mag, kino, John wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 19.00 wiadomości, biznes, sport, krótki, pogoda 19.30 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, krótki, Le Mag, kino, spotkanie, pogoda 20,00 wiadomości, biznes, krótkie, sportowe, bez komentarza, pogoda 20.30 wiadomości, biznes, targowiska, sport, krótki, przestrzeń, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 21.00 news, biznesu, krótkie, sportowe, spotkanie, pogoda 21.30 aktualności, targi, sport , krótkie, wywiad, reporter, pogoda 22.00 news, biznesu, krótkie, sportowe, bez komentarza, pogoda 22.30 aktualności, biznes, targowiska, sportowe, krótkie, Le Mag, kino, spotkanie, pogoda 23.00 news, biznesu, krótkie, sport, bez komentarze, pogoda 23.30 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, krótki, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 00.00 Nowo STI, biznes, sport, spotkanie, pogoda 00.30 wiadomości, biznes, sport, targowiska, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, brak komentarzy, pogoda 01.00 wiadomości, biznes, sport, Le Mag, kino, bez komentarza, pogoda 01.30 wiadomości, biznes, targowiska, sport, Terra Viva Le Mag, kino, wywiad, spotkanie, pogoda 02.00 wiadomości, biznes, sport, high-tech pytanie , spotkanie, Le Mag, Kino, pogoda 02.30 aktualności, biznes, rynek, sport, high-tech pytanie, spotkanie, Futuris, Le Mag, kino, wywiady, bez komentarza, pogoda CNN 03.00 w świecie sportu 03.30 wewnątrz Africa 04.00 World Report 04.30 Kontekst 05.00 Świat reportaż 07.00 W świecie sportu 07.30 CNN, śmiało! 08,00 Światowy biznes dzisiaj 09.00 Poranek w Ameryce. Wezwanie do działania 09.30 Mówi Asia 10.00 One World 11.00 dzisiaj z Piers Morgan 12,00 Newsline 13:00 World Business Today 14:00 Międzynarodowa Sekcja 15.00 Brief 15.30 W świecie sportu 16:00 Prism 17:00 Międzynarodowa Sekcja 17.30 CNN, śmiało! 18.00 Quest mówi poważnie 19.00 dzisiaj z Piers Morgan 20,00 Łącząc świat 21.00 Tło 21.30 W świecie sportu 22.00 sytuacja pokój 23,00 raport Światowej 00.00 World Business Dzisiaj 01:00 Dziś Pierce Morgan, 02.00 Anderson Cooper 360 Bloomberg 03.00 W ruchu. Azja 05.00 Bloomberg. Szybko 07.00 Globalne Połączenia z Linzy Janice 09.00 w ruchu z Francine lakier 10.00 Pulse Andrea Ketervud 11,00 śledząc z Deirdre Bolton i Erik Shattskerom 13.00 w pętli z Betty Liu 15.00 inbusiness z Margaret Brennan 17,00 Last Word 18.00 Fast Forward z Foxem Murphym 19.00 Bloomberg. W suchej pozostałej 20,00 Na antenie Charlie Rose 21.00 Ulica Smart z Carol Massar i Mattem Millerem 22.00 Radzenie sobie z Pimm Fox 23.00 Bloomberg. Zachód 00.00 Poranna wizyta 02.00 W podróży. Azja TV5Monde 03.00 Na chińskich granicach. Doc. film 04.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 04.30 Kroniki wyższych sfer 05.00 W powietrzu 06.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 06.30 Teleutro 08.00 „Radio Kanada” tygodnik od 08.30 Wari 09,00 Flash 09.05 Nie ... 09.35 Birthstones 10,00 Flash 10,05 Wybrzeże 10,30 dłużej. Styl życia 11.05 Nie jesteś sam. Seria 11.30 Życie jest piękne. Seria 12.00 Flash 12.05 W drodze! 12.30 Ciężarówki i ludzie. Doc. Program telewizyjny 13.30 "Belgia" - magazyn RTBF 14.00 Choroba serca. Dramaty 15,55 Flash 16,00 Magazine "TV5 Monde" 16.30 Pytania do mistrza 17,00 Flash 17.05 Pytania na przedniej stronie 18.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 18.20 gości 18.30 Economic Journal 18.35 wzlotów i upadków Sophie Paken. Seria 20.10 Błysk 20.30 Magazyn "Francja 2" 21,00 Korzenie i korony; Jedno spojrzenie na planetę; My Earth 23.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 23.10 "Szwajcaria" - dziennik TSR 23.35 Dziennik "TV5 Monde Africa" 23.50 Zapomniany. Detektywie. seria 01,35 Present 02,30 Magazine "TV5 Monde" France 24 03.00 Wiadomości 03.10 Sprawozdanie 03.28 Pogoda 03.30 Aktualności 03.40 Sprawozdanie 03.58 Pogoda 04.00 Aktualności 04.10 Sport 04.14 Biznes 04.23 Mediów czas 04,28 Pogoda 04.30 Wiadomosci 04.40 biznesu poza 04.52 Francji. Bon appetit 04,58 Pogoda 05.00 Wiadomości 05.10 Tydzień w Azji 05.22 prasowej Internet 05,28 Pogoda 05.30 Aktualności 05.40 Kultura 05,58 Pogoda 06.00 Wiadomości 06.12 Sport 06.17 Nagłówki 06.18 Komunikaty 06.20 Specials 06.23 prasa 06,26 Pogoda 06.28 Komunikaty 06.30 Wiadomości 06.40 Sport 06.45 nagłówki 06.46 Ogłoszenia 06,48 Biznes 06.56 Pogoda 06.58 Komunikaty 07.00 Wiadomości 07.10 gazetach krajowych 07.15 Nagłówki 07.16 Komunikaty 07.18 ostrości 07.26 Pogoda 07.28 Komunikaty 07.30 Wiadomości 07.40 aktualności Internet 07.45 nagłówki 07.46 Komunikaty 07.48 biznesowe 07,56 Pogoda 07.58 Komunikaty 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Sport 08.15 rubryki 08,16 Ogłoszenia 08.18 Skupienie 08.26 Pogoda 08.28 Komunikaty 08.30 Aktualności 08.42 Sport 08.47 Nagłówki 08.49 Komunikaty 08.50 Top stories 08.56 Pogoda 08.58 Komunikaty 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Gazety krajowe 09.15 Nagłówki 09.16 Komunikaty 09.18 Biznes 09.26 Pogoda 09.28 Komunikaty 09.30 Wiadomości 09.40 aktualności Internet 09.45 nagłówki 09.46 Komunikaty 09.48 Kultura 09,56 Pogoda 09,58 Ogłoszenia 10.00 Aktualności 10.10 Komunikaty 10.11 Sport 10.16 zdrowie 10.28 Pogoda 10.29 Komunikaty 10.30 Wiadomości 10.40 Komunikaty 10.41 Kultura 10,53 Siedem miliard 10.56 Pogoda 10,58 Ogłoszenia 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Komunikaty 11.11 w gazetach krajowych 11.16 Tydzień w Europie 11,27 Pogoda 11.28 Komunikaty 11.30 Aktualności 11.40 Ogłoszenia 11,41 Internet aktualności 11.45 Wywiad 11.57 Pogoda 11.58 Komunikaty 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Komunikaty 12.11 w krajowych gazetach 12.16 Tydzień we Francji 12.27 Pogoda 12,28 Ogłoszenia 12.30 Wiadomości 12.40 Komunikaty 12.41 Kultura 12.56 Pogoda 12.58 Ogłoszenia 13,00 Aktualności 13.10 Komunikaty 13.11 w krajowych gazetach 13.16 Sport 13.21 aktualności Internet 13.26 Pogoda 13.28 Komunikaty 13.30 wiadomości 13.40 Komunikaty 13.41 Moda 13.44 Wywiad 13.56 Pogoda 13.58 Komunikaty 14.00 Wiadomości 14.10 Komunikaty 14.11 Tydzień we Francji 14,23 Eksperci 14.27 Pogoda 14.28 Komunikaty 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Komunikaty 14.44 Kultura 14.56 Pogoda 14,58 Ogłoszenia 15.00 Aktualności 15.10 Komunikaty 15,11 informacyjne Internet 15.16 ostrości 15.27 Pogoda 15.28 Komunikaty 15.30 Wiadomości 15.40 Komunikaty 15.41 Sport 15.46 Tydzień w Europie 15.56 Pogoda 15.58 Komunikaty 16.00 Wiadomości 16.12 Komunikaty 16.13 Świat wiatrowe 16.14 Kultura 16.27 Pogoda 16.28 Komunikaty 16.30 Wiadomości 16.42 Komunikaty 16.43 Środowisko 16,56 Pogoda 16.58 Komunikaty 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Komunikaty 17.14 Kultura 17.26 Pogoda 17.28 Komunikaty 17.30 Aktualności 17.40 Komunikaty 17.41 Wiadomości Internet 17.46 Tydzień we Francji 17,56 Pogoda 17,58 Ogłoszenia 18,00 Aktualności 18.13 Komunikaty 18.14 Wywiad 18.26 Pogoda 18.28 Komunikaty 18.30 Wiadomości 18.41 Komunikaty 18.43 tygodniu w Amerykach 18.55 Pogoda 18.56 Komunikaty 18.58 Życie 19.00 Aktualności 19.10 Raport 19.28 Komunikaty 19.30 Specials 19.33 Raport 19.50 Biznes 19.56 Pogoda 19.58 Komunikaty 20.00 Wiadomości 20.10 Sport 20.14 nagłówki 20.16 Komunikaty 20.17 Biznes 20.26 Pogoda 20.28 Komunikaty 20.30 Wiadomości 20.42 Nagłówki 20.43 Reklama 20.44 medialny czasie. Francja 20.51 aktualności Internet 20.56 Pogoda 20.58 Komunikaty 21.00 Wiadomości 21.10 Reflektor 21.15 nagłówki 21.16 Ads 21.17 ostrości 21.26 Pogoda 21.28 Komunikaty 21.30 Aktualności 21.42 Nagłówki 21.43 Komunikaty 21.45 Wywiad 21.56 Pogoda 21.58 Komunikaty 22.00 Wiadomości 22.13 Biznes 22.19 rubryki 22,20 reklamowe 22.21 Mediów Czas 22,26 Pogoda 22.28 Komunikaty 22.30 Wiadomości 22,40 Sport 22.45 nagłówki 22.46 Komunikaty 22.47 Kultura 22,51 aktualności Internet 22,56 Pogoda 22,58 reklamy 23.00 Wiadomości 23,13 Sport 23.18 rubryki 23,19 reklam 23,20 ostrości 23,27 Pogoda 23.28 Komunikaty 23.30 Aktualności 23.43 Nagłówki 23.44 Komunikaty 23.45 Handel 23,52 Kultura 23,56 Pogoda 23.58 Komunikaty 00.00 Aktualności 00.10 Raport 00,28 Pogoda 00.30 Aktualności 00,40 Zgłoś 00,58 Pogoda 01.00 Aktualności 01.10 Kultura 01,22 aktualności Internet 01,28 Pogoda 01,30 Aktualności 01,40 Sport 01,45 Wywiad 01,58 Pogoda 02,00 Aktualności 02,10 ostrości 02,18 Biznes 02,28 Pogoda 02.30 Aktualności 02,40 Tydzień w Francja 02.52 medialnej czas 02.58 Pogoda